


Tis the Season to be Jolly

by wolfpawz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas!, Presents, christmas day, sorry this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawz/pseuds/wolfpawz
Summary: It's a few days from Christmas, and everyone is getting excited.  McGonagall puts on a special feast, and Scorpius and Albus exchange gifts on Christmas Day.





	Tis the Season to be Jolly

**Author's Note:**

> I know this may be a little early, but oh well. I love Christmas and I cannot wait. Enjoy!

I can’t believe it is almost Christmas!  All around Hogwarts, there are Christmas decorations and a huge tree in the main entrance (there are smaller ones in each house as well).  Scorbus and I have always given each other presents every year we are here. Sadly, next year we will be graduating, and then we will have to get jobs.  Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. But no matter. We already planned to get an apartment together. Sure we may not have the same jobs, but at least we’ll see each other everyday.  And what’s better? We are dating now, and to our disbelief, both my parents and Scorbus’ dad were happy about it. As time creeps closer and closer to Christmas, everyone seems to not want to do nearly as much homework as normal.  Even some of the professors seem to be looking forward to it. Just a week away, that’s all.

“Hey Al! Ready for Christmas?” Rose asks me.

I smile at her.

“Of course I am! It’s the best time of the year.” I say.

Scorbus siddles up beside us.

As we head to Potions, we begin singing “All I Want for Christmas Is You”.  As we entered class, we finished singing “It’s the Most Wonderful Time of The Year”.  What was nice is that as we walked past other students they joined in.

“Welcome! Now I know Christmas is only a few days from now, so today we are going to create smells that are related to Christmas.  Please get into groups of three, and make your way to one of these cauldrons.” Helga, our Potions Master, says. She points to the cauldrons waiting at the right side of the class.  I pair up with Rose and Scorbus, and we make our way to the cauldrons. Once everyone was their, she assigned each group different smells. We got mistletoe.

“You have half of this class to finish. Then I will come around and inspect each one individually.” she says, her smoky eyes staring into each of our eyes.  This made everyone shiver.

“Begin!” she says.

 

* * *

 

Headmaster McGonagall likes to hold a special dinner for everyone this time of the year, especially since she knows everyone will start to go home for Christmas any day now.  This year has similar foods as last year (hot chocolate, roast, Yorkshire pudding, you name it!), and the snowflakes fall from the ceiling, tough none of them ever touch the ground.  

“Mmm.” Hugo says.

No one else responds because the food is so yummy.  Once everyone else is done, McGonagall gets up.

“I am so glad to see you all. I understand you all are excited for Christmas, so from now until the Christmas break is over, none of you shall get homework. Have a Merry Christmas everyone!” she says cheerfully.

Eventually everyone dispearses to their dorms, happy now that they won’t have to deal with homework over the next couple of days.

 

* * *

 

**Christmas Day**

 

“Here Albus.” Scorbus says, handing me a present.

I take it and open it.  Inside I find a picture of Dad on his Nimbus Two Thousand, during his first year at Hogwarts.  I gasp.

“Where did you get this?” I said in aww.

Scorbus smiled.

“My Dad took this picture, although he doesn’t actually remember taking it.” he said. “I hoped you’d like it.” he shifted uncomfortably.

“I love it.” I say.

I put the photo in my pocket and hand Scorbus his present.  He found a poem, a card, and wizard’s chess inside. He reads the card to himself, but reads the poem out loud.

 

_You brought me sunshine_

_When I saw rain_

_You brought me laughter_

_When I only felt pain_

 

He looked at me.

“Aww, Albus.” he said, almost crying.  His eyes almost brimming with tears.

I hugged him, and then he actually started to cry. I pat him on the back, trying to comfort him as best as I can.

"There there." I say.

Once he calmed down, he smiles at me.

"Thanks." he says.

"No problem." I say, happy he likes it.

We kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Scorbus.” I said.

He sniffled and wiped away a tear.

“Merry Christmas, Albus.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
